


Vos in the Fall

by Starscreamisbae



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscreamisbae/pseuds/Starscreamisbae
Summary: Written off the prompt "The leaves weren't as pretty as they used to be"
Series: Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039982
Kudos: 4





	Vos in the Fall

Starscream had gotten the opportunity to visit his trine in Vos. They had been rebuilding in peacetime and it was nearly back to its former glory. He was to leave tomorrow morning. His bags were all packed for the trip. The anticipation was absolutely killing him he was so excited. He hadn’t been to Vos since before the war had wiped it clean off the face of Cybertron. 

Being too excited he decided to call his trine. “Hey, guys!” Starscream shouted excitedly.   
“Hey Screamer, have you missed us?” Skywarp asked.  
“Of course, that’s why I’m coming to visit you guys, along with the fact that I also miss Vos”  
“We can’t wait to see you Starscream,” Thundercracker chimed in.

The next day when he woke up he could hardly contain his excitement. He grabbed all of his luggage and hopped into the transport waving goodbye to Megatron. Megatron sighed, happy to finally have a moment’s peace. The gunformer had been under house arrest for the bast few deca-cycles and had to listen to Starscream’s blabbering and nagging.

When Starscream arrived in Vos he was in awe at how beautiful it was. Though he noticed that something was a bit off. He couldn’t quite place his digit on what though. All the towers and spires looked how they once had. The great palace of Vos was also as glorious and beautiful as it had been in the Golden Age.

He continued to observe his surroundings to see if he could spot what was off. As the transport passed by one of the Crystal Tree forests he realized what it was. It was the trees, the leaves weren’t as pretty as they used to be. It was all he could think about the rest of the trip.


End file.
